Sólo lazos
by hellgirl156
Summary: "Con el rabillo del ojo distingo que alguien se viene acercando al mostrador. Cuando volteo me quedo perpleja al ver un rostro familiar que nunca pensé encontrar aquí". Con su relación con Arnold en el peor momento y sin Phoebe a su lado ¿Podrá Helga poner de nuevo su vida en orden?


¡Cómo odio llegar temprano! Si Bob no me hubiera gritado habría podido llegar a la escuela como siempre, cinco minutos tarde a mi primera clase para no tener que deambular por los pasillos mirándoles las caras a todos estos perdedores.

– ¡Hola Helga! ¿Llegando temprano?

Genial, el más grande de todos.

– No molestes, cabeza de tazón.

– ¡Ah! Con que de mal humor ¿eh?, ¿Qué dices si me lo cuentas todo en el almuerzo?

Odio cuando saca su estúpido tonito amigable y me pone su mano en el hombro.

– Preferiría masticar un zapato.

En efecto, estoy de malas pero no le voy a contar mi vida a ese entrometido. Después de todo el engendro de Curly se dedica a acosar a todas las chicas de la escuela desde que anunció enfrente de toda la cafetería que aceptaba temporalmente su derrota, al enterarse de que Rhonda llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Sid.

Por fin me deshice de él. No está tan mal, faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana, el tiempo perfecto para sacar algo de basura de mi casillero.

Avanzo empujando a quien se me pone en frente y me cruzo con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Ella no me mira, pero va sonriente y lleva puestas unas gafas nuevas.

– A un lado, cuatro ojos.

La aparto del camino justo como a cualquier otra estudiante de la escuela, y como cualquier otra estudiante de la escuela ella sólo dice _"Lo siento, Helga"_ y sigue su camino. De pronto, se detiene y voltea a verme. Yo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia y ella se da la vuelta y se va. ¡Oh, mi dulce Phoebe!, sigue tu camino por los pasillos y no te sientas mal por enterrarme en el olvido. Ya son casi dos años que estamos separadas y quisiera decirte cuánto te extraño, pero mi orgullo siempre es más grande que mis agallas. Ojalá supieras cómo maldigo el día en el que herí tus sentimientos y cómo me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

– Si tan sólo pudiera borrar ese día...

Aquél estaba siendo el peor día de mi vida. Saliendo de la escuela yo lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Iba corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la secundaria cuando me topé con Phoebe.

– _¿Tienes un minuto Helga?_

Se veía preocupada, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada. Intenté, de verdad intenté no descargar mi frustración en ella y seguir de largo.

– _Ahora no Pheebs, tengo que irme de aquí –_le dije, pero ella corrió detrás de mí y comenzó a hablar.

– _Es importante. Hoy en el almuerzo Gerald estuvo hablando con Vanessa de nuevo y no sé qué hacer, Rhonda me dijo que los escuchó decir que… –_no la dejé terminar.

– _Demonios Phoebe, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? El cabeza de cepillo está loco por ti desde segundo grado ¿Y tú no te le puedes acercar? No me extraña que prefiera a esa tal Vanessa. Ella es mucho más bonita, segura de sí misma, agradable y divertida que tú. Sólo eres una completa nerd que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hablarle al chico. ¡No sé porque rayos somos amigas! Eres tan molesta y desesperante que la única razón por la que te he aguantado tanto tiempo es porque me daba lástima que las mayores te patearan el trasero… pero ahora ya estás grandecita como para cuidarte sola, así que deja de fastidiarme con tus problemas de niña idiota de secundaria y apártate de mi vista_.

Fue estúpido y cruel hablarle así, ella se fue llorando y hasta ahora no me he disculpado. Nos hemos ido distanciando cada vez más con el tiempo.

El día ha transcurrido normalmente. Ojalá Mr. Thompson se callara de una vez por todas para que pueda ir a comer algo. ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Qué demonios tiene que estar dando discursos motivacionales un maestro de álgebra? Es la única clase que tengo con el cabeza de balón y no me extraña que sea su consentido, ambos siempre van esparciendo arcoíris y buenos deseos por donde quiera que pasan… cómo los detesto.

Ya era hora de que nos dejara salir. Ahí está Arnold, junto a la puerta diciéndole quién sabe qué a la estúpida Sara Rumsfeld. Si no se quita de ahí en dos segundos, tendré que usar mis propios métodos.

– ¡Quítate de enfrente cabeza de balón! ¿Por qué rayos siempre estás estorbando?

Nunca falla, un jaloncito al cuello de la camisa y siempre se cae.

– ¡Oye! Había suficiente espacio para pasar, Helga.

– Pues me parece que ahora ya hay más, ¿No lo crees?

Me quedo tras la puerta observando cómo la inglesita le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

– Arnold, ¿Estás bien?

Él no se ve muy contento.

– Sí, no sé cuál es su problema. Cómo quisiera que dejara de molestar… me saca de quicio.

Después de la apasionada y vergonzosa confesión que le hice en el peor momento imaginable (En la cima de un edificio repleto de guardias minutos antes de que todas las personas que conocíamos se quedaran sin casa), arriesgué mi propia vida ayudándolo a recuperar a su familia. Valió la pena tan sólo por el beso que me dio en el mejor momento imaginable (Frente a una hermosa cascada minutos después de haberles pateado el trasero a un grupo de piratas asesinos). De regreso en Hillwood yo esperaba que comenzáramos el romance más grandioso de todos los tiempos, pero resultó que él se quedó con sus padres en San Lorenzo. Fue una triste despedida, él me dio un abrazo, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:

– _Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo._

Y yo lo esperé pacientemente por años.

Al inicio del noveno grado supe que Arnold regresaba a Hillwood y todas mis ilusiones despertaron de nuevo. Yo quería que apenas bajara del avión nos fuéramos derechito al altar o algo así, pero cuando nos reencontramos él me trató como a todos los demás. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Durante los siguientes meses, cada vez que alguien hablaba de la aventura en San Lorenzo, él cambiaba el tema y parecía muy incómodo. Así fue como esos días en la jungla se volvieron tabú y cuando ya no soportaba más junté todo el valor que tenía y traje el tema a colación. Él caminaba de un lado a otro, se movía incómodo y nervioso.

– _Escucha Helga, ese día… eh, sobre lo de ese día… ¿Podríamos no hablar ahora de ese día?_

Pero yo no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, era ahora o nunca.

– _¿Qué demonios te pasa cabeza de balón? Después de lo de industrias futuro todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros y tú fuiste el que cambió las cosas en San Lorenzo_ –sonó más agresivo de lo que yo hubiera querido.

– _Lo sé, lo siento. Mira… n-no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirte esto. Aquella vez en la jungla yo… bueno, sólo éramos unos niños y… –_sí, ahí estaba, otra vez el calor del momento o algún otro tipo de excusa ridícula. Lo estuve esperando por cuatro años convencida de que por fin correspondería mis sentimientos y no podía creer que me saliera con esto_. _

– _A ver, dejemos algo en claro: Ese día en la jungla yo era una niña, ¡Pero tú!.. Tú eras, sigues y seguirás siendo un completo zopenco. Tienes suerte de haberte quedado en San Lorenzo porque de haber regresado aquí te hubiera hecho pagar cada segundo del tiempo que gasté ayudándote a ti y al cabeza de cepillo a recuperar a tus estúpidos padres, que por cierto, al parecer estaban mejor sin ti puesto que te mandaron solo de regreso y se quedaron allá a seguir con sus vidas normales. No les importó que regresaras a arruinarnos la vida a todos aquí en Hillwood ¡Vaya falta de consideración! –_Arnold me decía que no tomara mal las cosas y me pedía que lo dejara terminar, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que me rechazara amablemente –_No, ahora quiero que me escuches con mucha atención. Lo único que cambió en San Lorenzo es que ahora sé que no debo dejar que te acerques demasiado porque de la nada saltas y besuqueas inesperadamente. ¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Si toqué el tema es porque quería asegurarme de que no te hicieras la idea extraña de que algo puede pasar algún día entre nosotros. Es más, ya me harté de fingir que te soporto, así que si sabes lo que te conviene jamás vuelvas a mencionar San Lorenzo frente a mí. Ahora guarda tu distancia y llévate tus buenas intenciones a otra parte–_. Lo empujé y me fui.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos de la jungla, y desde ese día, mi relación con Arnold se volvió mucho peor que cuando solía torturarlo en la primaria. Desde hace dos años prácticamente no hablamos, yo lo molesto y él me ignora, con la diferencia de que ahora sí es obvio que ya está harto de mí. Lo veo en su rostro, lo oigo en su voz; de verdad me odia y no lo culpo.

– ¡Hey Helga!, ¡Te digo que ya tenemos tu almuerzo! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Stinky me saca de mis pensamientos.

– Ah, sí… gracias chicos.

Si bien perdí a Phoebe y a Arnold, poco después comencé a pasar mucho más tiempo con Sid, Stinky y Harold.

– Entonces, ¿Podrás escaparte y poner las luces para Patty? ¡Vamos Helga, di que conseguiste el día libre!

– ¡Maldición, lo olvidé por completo! Pero no me necesitas, ya tienes al dúo dinámico aquí presente. O qué, ¿Acaso piensan rascarse la panza mientras Romeo cocina?

– ¡Oye! Yo me haré cargo de la mesa, las bebidas y de doblar las servilletas de manera elegante.

– ¿Sid doblando servilletas? ¿Y cuál es tu misión secreta, Stink–o?

– Yo voy a hacer dos delicadas tartas de frambuesa con la receta especial de mi abuela.

– Ya veo. Ustedes son todos unos sementales ¿No es así?

– Por favor Helgaaaaaaaaaa, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer los bonitos arreglos de luces que tú haces.

– ¡Di eso más alto niño rosa y te sacaré los ojos! No entiendo por qué tienes que complicarte tanto la vida. Sólo llévala al cine y cómprale unas palomitas.

– ¡Pero es nuestro primer aniversario!, quiero cocinarle un pollo frito a la Harold.

– Está bien, está bien. Sé que me estoy suavizando, pero pediré permiso de salir tres horas antes. Si mi jefe no quiere, renunciaré. Siempre puedo conseguir otro empleo.

– ¡Gracias Helgaaaaaaaaaaaa, eres la mejor!

– Ya sé, ya sé. ¡Ahora deja de estrujarme, que voy a sacar el desayuno por la boca!

Sí, somos un buen grupo. Nunca creí que nos pudiéramos hacer tan buenos amigos.

Como dejé el número del jefe en mi cuarto, tengo que pasar a casa primero. Llego tan rápido como puedo y hago la llamada. No fue tan difícil, sólo le tuve que decir que no tenía que pagarme el día si me dejaba salir tres horas antes. Ahora debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde a mi turno. Voy bajando las escaleras y ¡El horror! Está Bob ahí y no se ve feliz.

– ¿Conque pidiendo permiso para salir temprano y regalando el día, eh? No creas que te voy a reducir la cuota de este mes, jovencita.

– Ya lo sé Bob, ahora déjame pasar que tengo prisa.

– No me interesa qué es lo que tienes que hacer esta noche, pero si tienes dinero para regalar el día y salir por ahí con tus amigos, bien podríamos aumentar tu cuota ¿No lo crees?

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? No quiero llegar tarde.

– Muy bien Helga, pero que no se te olvide que tenemos esta conversación pendiente.

Por supuesto que ahora sí me dice Helga, desde lo que pasó hace dos años no ha vuelto a confundir mi nombre.

Ese día llegué a casa completamente furiosa. Le había gritado al cabeza de balón y después había lastimado a Phoebe. Entré a mi cuarto y comencé a destruir mi santuario de Arnold y algunos libros de poesía. Me acababa de dar por vencida, ahora sí estaba convencida de que él nunca me iba a ver de otra forma, que ese beso que me dio en San Lorenzo, si acaso había sido sincero en su momento, ya no significaba nada para él y ya no valía la pena seguir alimentando mi obsesión. Me tenía que resignar a que jamás iba a ser correspondida y a tratar de olvidarme de él.

Estaba en medio de la crisis emocional más grande de mi vida cuando de pronto Miriam me gritó desde el piso de abajo:

– _Helga querida, se terminó la salsa tabasco y la necesito. ¿Podrías ir al supermercado por más? _

Yo no le hice caso, entonces ella subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta de mi habitación, que estaba hecha un completo desastre. Salí antes de que ella entrara.

– _¡Demonios, Miriam! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de beber? Por lo menos haz algo útil y ve a conseguirla tú –_le lancé a las manos las llaves que yo guardaba–. _Aquí tienes las llaves del auto._

Gran error.

Miriam se fue al supermercado con unas copas de más y en el camino de regreso atropelló a un niño. No le hizo mucho daño pero resultó ser el hijo de un abogado chupasangre. Nos demandaron y Bob tuvo que vender su negocio de localizadores para poder pagarle y sacar a Miriam de la cárcel. Por supuesto que me culparon a mí, sé que yo le di las llaves del auto, pero ¿No fue ella la que estaba borracha y aun así se fue? Ya sé que nunca debí de esperar que los adultos se portaran como tales. _"Tú tenías que vigilar a tu madre, ya sabes que ella no se puede cuidar sola"_. Es todo lo que Bob me dijo y es lo que me ha repetido incontables veces. Ahora él sigue siendo un vendedor, con la diferencia de que ya no es nada más que eso. Sólo vende celulares para una compañía que no le pertenece y apenas cumplí los 16 años me hizo conseguir un empleo para pagarle la mitad del dinero de la demanda. Por las tardes trabajo en la librería que está cerca del parque, me agrada el lugar porque puedo leer y escribir mientras espero que lleguen clientes. Quizás, si me convierto en una poetisa famosa, en unos quince o veinte años pueda saldar mi deuda.

A lo mejor es porque esos malos recuerdos me han estado viniendo todo el día, pero hoy no puedo escribir nada. Los libros que estoy leyendo de pronto no me parecen tan interesantes, así que tampoco tengo ganas de leer. Estoy aburrida y todo indica que Eugene y Sheena no se piensan aparecer por aquí. A ellos les gusta leer teatro así que son compradores frecuentes, y a pesar de que a mí no me gusta mucho el género, conozco algunas obras y podemos hablar horas cuando nos encontramos en la tienda.

Miro por la ventana y puedo ver casi todo el parque. Niños jugando, perros y novios. Entre todas las parejas hay una que conozco bien: Son Gerald y Phoebe sentados en una banca. Ese cabeza de cepillo siempre me ha parecido algo engreído y molesto, pero me alegra que después de tanto tiempo por fin se hayan dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ya deben de tener unos 8 meses saliendo y no parece que eso vaya a terminar algún día. _Bien hecho Pheebs._

Oigo abrirse la puerta de la librería pero sigo concentrada observando a los tórtolos que empiezan a ponerse serios. Cómo me gustaría escuchar lo que dicen, por lo menos así no tendría que enterarme de los pormenores de esa relación por Sid, que le saca información a la princesa de los chismes.

Con el rabillo del ojo distingo que alguien se viene acercando al mostrador. Cuando volteo me quedo perpleja al ver un rostro familiar que nunca pensé encontrar aquí.

– ¿Helga? ¡Cielos, mira nada más cuánto has crecido!

No lo puedo creer. Es Miles, el padre de Arnold.


End file.
